The invention concerns a method for operating an environmental recognition system of a vehicle, in particular, a proximate region recognition or parking assistance system, comprising sensors for detecting objects proximate the vehicle, wherein, during operation of the vehicle, an object which is present in the detecting area of the sensors is recognized and the separation and/or the position of the object relative to the vehicle is determined.
There are a variety of conventional methods of this type and associated systems. In particular, the methods thereby warn the vehicle driver of a collision and/or take corresponding measures in case a collision cannot be avoided.
The sensors that are used in such systems are generally based on ultrasound or radar technology. Ultrasound sensors are particularly susceptible to disturbances, especially when disturbing noise occurs. In the event that there are disturbing noise sources, such as e.g. motorcycles or trucks proximate the sensors, in addition to the actual useful signals, the sensors also receive disturbing signals which prevent proper detection of objects proximate the vehicle. The conventional systems can no longer detect objects in the detection area of the sensors.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the present invention to ensure safe operation of the conventional environmental recognition systems, despite the occurrence of disturbing sources and signals.